A Long Awaited Reunion
by csinycastle85
Summary: Tiffany and Sean seeing their nephew Lucas after 10 years. ONESHOT.


A Long Awaited Reunion-The Fateful Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

Author's Note: I am sorry if this story pales in comparison to the other stories I have written thus far. I only planned this story to a one chapter fan fiction. This is dedicated to all who love Tiffany, Sean, Lucas, Bobbie AND Tony when they were on. I know that Bobbie is still on but not quite as much anymore.

The Fateful Reunion

It was a beautiful and mild spring day in Boston and Tiffany was on lunch break at her favorite café by herself.

_Ahh, finally I have some me time. What a stressful morning at the station._

Since moving to Boston she found work at the local news station and quickly rose through the ranks and is now the director.

Most days went smoothly but today was particularly mind boggling and nearly drove her crazy.

As she finished her Caesar Salad and iced tea at her pace, she then paid her bill, tipping the waitress nicely and was on her way back to the station when by strange coincidence she saw a blond guy who looked her nephew Lucas chatting with a very pretty girl.

She had not seen him since he was about five or six, he was an adorable and sweet boy then, she had been thinking what had become of him.

She walked over to where the guy was sitting and thought to herself, _Oh gosh I hope I do not make a fool out of myself._

"Um excuse me," asked Tiffany calmly.

The blond haired guy turned his head around and Tiffany quietly gasped.

_Oh my it is him...oh he is so handsome now._

"Yes?" asked the guy.

"Um are you Lucas Jones?"

"Yeah I am, and you are…"

Then it donned on Lucas, _Could this be the aunt I had not seen in so long?_

"Oh my word Aunt Tiffany," said Lucas standing up and hugging Tiffany, "How are you? I have not seen you and Uncle Sean in so long, how is Uncle Sean?"

Tiffany could not believe her luck, she had reunited with her only nephew.

"Oh Lucas, I have missed you so much and Uncle Sean is doing great."

"I know me too, you know I have been thinking of you and Uncle Sean lately and here you are!"

Lucas then added, "Oh Aunt Tiffany, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ashley

Tang. Ashley, this my Aunt Tiffany, the aunt I told you about."

"It is nice to finally meet you, said Ashley politely shaking hands with Tiffany, "Lucas had told me so much about you from what he remembered when he was a kid."

"Well it is very nice to meet you Ashley. I have to get back to work now. Lucas do not be a stranger, here is my cell (677) 555-1788 and me and Uncle Sean's home phone number (677) 543-8887. We will talk soon okay? We need to catch up."

""Okay Aunt Tiffany, tell Uncle Sean I said hi."

"Ok will do, again it was nice meeting you Ashley."

"Same here."

As Tiffany went back to work, nothing bothered her for the rest of the day.

Lucas then said to Ashley, "Wow it was good to see my aunt again. It is just my luck to run into her after starting to think about her."

"I am happy for you. Maybe we should invite your aunt and uncle to have brunch, lunch or dinner sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah since I do not have anymore familial contact."

Later during dinnertime Tiffany gave Sean the good news.

"Sean I saw Lucas today, the first time in over a decade and he has gotten so handsome and is in a relationship with a very pretty young lady Ashley."

"Wow has it been a little over a decade since we saw him?" asked Sean, "Time sure has flown by fast."

"Oh yeah Lucas says hi."

Just then the phone rang.

"That might be him, I told him to call when he can. Why don't you pick up the phone?"

"Hello Donely residence," answered Sean.

"Uncel Sean?" asked Lucas on the other end.

"Hi Lucas, how are you?"

"I am fine Uncle Sean, it has been a long time since I last saw you. How are you doing?

"I am doing great Lucas thank you for asking."

Sean quickly looked over at Tiffany and then said, "Lucas hold on your aunt wants to talk to you. It was good talking to you again Lucas."

"You too Uncle Sean."

Sean handed the phone over to Tiffany.

"Hi sweetie, I am glad that you called soon. How as the rest of you lunch date with Ashley? She seems like a really nice girl."

"It was great, thank you for asking and she is. Hey I was wondering if you and Uncle Sean would like to join Ashley and I for brunch this Saturday at Denny's say around 11:30am? This way I can chat with you and Uncle Sean and the two of you can get to know Ashley better. I know that both of you will absolutely love her."

"Ok, let me check."

Tiffany covered the mouthpiece and asked, "Darling you don't have any thing planned for Saturday do you? Lucas and Ashley invited us to have brunch with them at 11:30am."

"Yeah I am free tell them I cannot wait."

Tiffany then said, "Ok, Lucas Uncle Sean and I will see you and Ashley on Saturday at 11:30am."

"Okay great, I will see you then. I cannot wait."

After Lucas hung up the phone, he called Bobbie and let her know what had transpired.

Tony picked up and Lucas said, "Hi dad, is mom home?"

"Yeah she just stepped in the doorway. How is everything with you and Ashley," asked Tony as he signaled to Bobbie.

"Fantastic, life could not be better."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I ran into Aunt Tiffany today at lunch and Ashley and I are having brunch with her and Uncle Sean on Saturday."

"Wow that is great, here is your mom. It was great talking to you son."

"You too, dad."

Tony handed the phone over to Bobbie.

"Hi Lucas, I heard that you ran into your Aunt, that is wonderful, how is she? I had been in touch with her but lost touch recently."

"Yeah it was great seeing her again after all this time. She and Uncle Sean are doing great."

"Well when you and Ashley see them on Saturday send mine and dad's love ok?"

"Okay will do. Oh by the way, Ashley send you and dad her love."

"Tell her the same ok?"

"Okay, and please let Aunt Felicia, Uncle Mac, Robin, Maxie, and Georgie that Ashley and I said hi."

"Okay will do, stay safe Lucas."

"I will and I love you and dad."

"Love you too."

Bobbie hung up and looked at Tony.

"It is always great to hear from Lucas and it is always good to hear from Tiffany and Sean as well," said Bobbie.

"Yeah it sure is."

Three days later Tiffany and Sean arrive at Denny's early. Not much later Lucas and Ashley arrived.

Tiffany gave both Lucas and Ashley a warm hug. When Lucas saw Sean he went over and gave him a big bear hug.

"Uncle Sean it is so good to see you again!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Same here kiddo."

"Uncle Sean there is someone I would like you to meet."

Lucas went over to Ashley and led her over.

"Uncle Sean this is my girlfriend, Ashley Tang, Ashley this is my Uncle Sean."

"It is nice to meet you. I have heard so much about you," said Ashley

"It is a pleasure to meet you too. Tiffany is right you seem like a very nice girl."

"Oh Uncle Sean, Aunt Tiffany the more you know Ashley the more you will love her."

"Is that right?" asked both Tiffany and Sean.

"Yes that is a guarantee. Oh by the way, my parents says hi."

""Oh yes, please tell them I said hi back," said Tiffany, "I should call them soon."

As the four ate and talked both Tiffany and Sean were really beginning to really beginning to adore Ashley. However, they were about to be surprised.

"So Ashley," began Sean, "May I ask how do your parents feel about you attending school in Boston ?"

"Well actually my parents were killed in an automobile accident when I was nine and an aunt took me in but she treated me so poorly I was emancipated at sixteen. After the emancipation I attended night school to get my GED and worked during the day and now am nearing graduation at UMass Boston."

"Darling, I am sorry to hear about your plight. What are you studying?" asked Tiffany.

"Well I am majoring in Communications with a minor in Marketing."

"Well if you need a job after graduation give me a call on the cell phone number I gave Lucas a few days ago."

"Thank you for the offer…" said Ashley.

"Tiffany, you can call me Tiffany."

"Are you sure?" asked Ashley politely.

"Yes darling I am."

"Aunt Tiffany you read my mind I was about to ask you about the very thing. Also can I talk to you privately?"

A few minutes later Lucas and Tiffany were alone and getting drinks refills along the way.

"Aunt Tiffany, what do you think of Ashley now that you have gotten to know her better?"

"Well is she resilient after all she has gone through and is a very lovely young woman."

"So what is your take on me proposing to Ashley?"

Tiffany almost dropped her refilled drink.

"Why honey isn't kind of soon? How long have you known Ashley?"

"Since we started college, so about four years now, you seemed surprised Aunt Tiffany."

"Yeah I am, do your parents know?"

"Yeah they do and I already have their blessing."

"You know I was thinking maybe Ashley and I can have lunch together sometime."

"That is a great idea."

"When they returned to their table Tiffany asked, "Ashley, would you like you have lunch with me say next Wednesday at 12 pm? My treat."

"Okay, thank you for the offer Tiffany."

The foursome chatted a while longer. Then Ashley realized and said, "I had a great time today but I apologize, I have project I need to finish, so I must be going now."

"Oh well it was has been a pleasure getting to know you, Ashley," said Sean.

"You too Mr. Donely," said Ashley.

"You can call me Sean."

"Are you sure?" asked Ashley reservedly.

"Yes I am," replied Sean with a smile.

"Okay then. I will see you Wednesday at 12 pm, right Tiffany?"

"Yes I will see you then."

Before Ashley left she whispered to Lucas, "Call me later ok?"

"Okay, Ash."

After Ashley left Lucas, Tiffany, and Sean talked a bit more.

"What was your first impression of Ashley, Uncle Sean?"

"Well she seems very courteous and well-mannered. It was a shame with what she had to go through."

"Yeah I know. When I first heard I was impressed with how she managed on her own."

The threesome chatted a little longer before Lucas remembered he has his honor thesis to finish.

Before long Tiffany and Ashley met for their lunch meeting, needless to say Tiffany then knew instinctively Ashley was the one for Lucas.

Pleased, that she was ready to give Lucas the good news.

"Hello?"

"Hi Lucas."

"Hi Aunt Tiffany, how did lunch with Ashley go?"

"It went quite well. She really opened up. And you have both mine and Uncle Sean's blessing."

"Thank you Aunt Tiffany."

"You're welcome. If you need anything you let me know okay?"

"I sure will."

Lucas then started to get ready for the commencement and the rest of his life.


End file.
